<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>inertia by kihyunskitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788912">inertia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten'>kihyunskitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Sokka in Panties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Promise you won’t make fun of it,” Sokka says, standing up to bolt his door and double-check its security. </p><p>Zuko squints at him, confused. “Make fun of what?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>inertia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 2 prompt: lingerie</p><p>set in the nebulous years postwar, sokka and zuko are in their twenties</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Sokka wore panties, it was a joke. When he and the gaang raided a clothesline their first day blending into the fire nation, he grabbed a pair of bright red satin panties. That night he’d put them on over his pants, making everyone laugh until the fire dimmed and all of them decided to rest for the night. Before turning in for the night, Sokka slipped them on for real, and they were comfy. He wasn't used to the hot climate of the fire nation, and the satin kept him cool and comfortable. So, he kept wearing panties.</p><p>By the time Sokka was settled comfortably into his role as an ambassador, he has a comfortable rotation of panties he wears to sleep and out when he knows he’ll be exhausted, and a little slither of fabric against his hips can keep him occupied enough that he doesn’t fall asleep. </p><p>This evening he has a long meeting scheduled with advisors and ambassadors from all over the world, all of whom seem to have the same monotone voice. At least Firelord Zuko will be there, Sokka smiles to himself, grabbing a soft red lacey piece and putting it on. Standing in front of his full length mirror, Sokka adjusts his cock, covering it with the fabric and giving himself a squeeze. He turns around, admiring the way the lace stops midway down his cheeks, making his ass look even better than it usually does. </p><p>Covering the panties with his formal ambassador outfit, Sokka wanders down the palace halls and into the meeting. He sits there pretending to be attentive while only ever really tuning in when Zuko spoke. The commanding voice he puts on for Firelord things is something Sokka fantasizes about more than he probably should. It reminds Sokka of Zuko’s wild look when he’d unlocked the cooler at the boiling rock. If Sokka fantasizes about Zuko incinerating a pair of his panties with fire breath to fuck him faster, that’s between himself and his hands. </p><p>And maybe a few pairs of panties that he’s ruined. Nobody’s perfect. </p><p>The meeting drags on for ages, and members of the fire nation old guard are getting uppity about paying reparations. Zuko is shutting them down easily, but after a while the same argument gets tiring. Long after dark, the meeting adjourns and Sokka makes his way back to his quarters, bored and just horny enough to try and pursue it. As if on cue, Zuko approaches Sokka, joining him on his walk. </p><p>“I would appreciate being able to continue this conversation in private,” the Firelord says, and the command in his voice sends a little thrill down Sokka’s spine. It’s code for Zuko wanting to vent about stuffy old people, but he still has to use his Firelord voice with Sokka when they’re in the vicinity of other ambassadors. Something about favoritism. </p><p>As soon as Sokka closes the door to his chambers, Zuko takes off a top ceremonial layer of his robe and flops onto a chair. “I hate them.”</p><p>Snorting, Sokka removes the top layer of his outfit as well, leaving him in a tunic and his thin trousers. “They just need to feel like they bugged you about it so their pride isn’t bruised,” Sokka flops down on his bed facing Zuko. “You do a good job deflecting them, though Mr. Firelord,” Sokka teases, waggling his fingers at the older. </p><p>“I just have to talk to them like they’re little idiots,” Zuko sighs, “and they are, but still.” He’s frustrated from the meeting, still having difficulty with his temper when his patience is tested. “How come you aren’t always losing your mind at the end of those meetings?”</p><p>Sokka lets out a nervous bark of laughter in reaction, sitting up on his bed and leaning back on his arms nonchalantly. “Y’know. Breathing exercises.”</p><p>This time Zuko lets out a loud laugh. “I’m sorry, are you going to tell <em>me</em> about breathing exercises?” He shakes his head, “Come on, Sokka, you gotta do better than that.”</p><p>That sounds like a challenge, and Sokka is very horny. He’s also had the hots for Zuko for a very, <em>very</em> long time. Feeling bold, he says, “Promise you won’t make fun of it,” Sokka says, standing up to bolt his door and double-check its security. </p><p>Zuko squints at him, confused. “Make fun of what?”</p><p>Sokka stands in front of his bed and rolls the leggings off from underneath his tunic. Aside from the shuffling as Sokka steps out of the pants, the room is silent. Unwrapping his tunic, he hears a sharp gasp from in front of him. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Sitting back on his bed, Sokka spreads his legs open slightly, reaching down to adjust his swiftly hardening cock, groaning at the feeling. He feels exposed like this, on display for Zuko in a way that makes him burn with shame and desire. He realizes rather belatedly that he should ask if this is alright. He knows how obscene this can look, the hard line of his cock straining the fabric of his panties.</p><p>“Zuko, is this-“</p><p>“How long have you had these?” The question comes out in a low growl from Zuko, making Sokka shudder. </p><p>“This pair? I guess a year,” he says casually, looking up at Zuko to see the older staring at Sokka like he's just seen him for the first time. </p><p>“And how often do you,” Zuko trails off, staring at the wet spot forming where the head of Sokka’s cock is, “wear them like this?”</p><p>Suddenly realizing the power he has in this situation, the younger makes an exaggerated thinking face, standing up from his place on the bed. “I mean, I wear them to places where I don’t wanna get bored, or if I’m feeling special that day,” Sokka casually turns his back to Zuko, moving toward the chest of drawers by his wall.  He bends forward, pulling open a drawer and continuing to loudly talk to Zuko. “I mean, I wore these to Aang and Katara’s wedding,” he tosses a purple silk pair behind him, “I’ve worn them to a lot of meetings and hunting expeditions,” he continues to throw pair after pair of frilly soft and expensive panties behind him, some landing on Zuko’s head.</p><p>Before Sokka can begin regaling stories of how he acquired his collection of soft underwear, he feels a wall of heat behind him before suddenly being forced chest down on his bureau. Zuko has one hand between Sokka’s shoulder blades keeping him pinned, his other running light fingertips over Sokka’s hip, and the lace covering it. The Firelord leans forward, his lips brushing against the shell of Sokka’s ear.</p><p>“Sokka,” he breathes out, sounding so desperate it makes the younger man whimper, “I want to make you cum in these, is that okay?”</p><p>“Oh,” Sokka feels like the wind has been completely knocked out of him, and he pushes his hips back against Zuko, “yes, yes please, I’ve ruined so many of these thinking abo-” Sokka cuts himself off, realizing the mixture of Zuko’s Firelord authority and his caring nature is making Sokka babble more incoherently than usual.</p><p>Zuko stops rubbing his hand over Sokka’s hip. “Finish that sentence,” he says, his voice soft.</p><p>“Zuko,” Sokka feels his cheeks flush with embarrassment, “it’s kind of-”</p><p>“I said,” and oh no, it's his Firelord voice, “Finish that sentence, Sokka.”</p><p>He forces the words out before he can think about them. “Ruined my panties thinking about you, Zuko,” he sighs out, “thinking about you, fuck, burning them off me, pulling them aside and just,” Sokka knocks his forehead against the top of his dresser. “I know, it’s gross I just,” Sokka pushes his hips back against Zuko, “like it.”</p><p>The older pulls Sokka up by the arms and spins him around. “Not gross,” he says, taking Sokka’s hair out of the wolf tail and combing his fingers through it. “So hot, Sokka,” he says, and the sincerity in his eyes nearly brings Sokka to his knees.</p><p>Now <em>that’s</em> an idea.</p><p>Sokka reaches his hands up to untie Zuko’s hair as well. “If you want me to cum in my panties, may I make a request?” His hands make their way to Zuko’ robe, working on divesting him. The older nods to Sokka, gesturing for him to continue. “You can absolutely say no but I just,” Sokka sighs dreamily, getting Zuko’s robes open at the front so he can bury his face into the warmth of him, “I want to suck your cock and hump your leg until we cum.”</p><p>Groaning, Zuko pulls Sokka away from his chest and pushes him down to the ground, quickly shrugging out of his robes and pulling his trousers down to reveal his hard cock, flushed at the head. Sokka’s tongue comes out to wet his lips instinctively. </p><p>“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” The older teases as he strokes his cock, letting out a deep groan. “I never knew you could be this way, so,” he tentatively puts his fingers near Sokka’s mouth, and the younger sucks them down like it was his one true purpose, “okay, gross might be an apt word,” he laughs gently, pulling his fingers away from Sokka, “but gross in the best way.”</p><p>Grinning, Sokka moves closer, “I love the praise and being called gross,” he says, “would love it more with your cock in my mouth while it happened.”</p><p>Zuko laughs, stepping closer to Sokka and nudging his crotch with the front of his leg. “Good to know,” he murmurs as he slowly presses his cock into Sokka’s awaiting mouth. The younger moans at the musky taste in his mouth, trying to move his head further down. “So eager,” Zuko mumbles, curiously threading his fingers through Sokka’s hair and lightly pushing him down. The moan that he’s rewarded with makes him do it again, and the moan after that has his hips jumping forward, and Sokka reflexively pulls back, gagging.</p><p>Before he can even form an apology, Sokka has forced himself back down on Zuko’s cock, desperate for the feeling of this man forcing his way down Sokka’s throat. Letting out a breathy moan in surprise, Zuko’s hands find their way back to Sokka’s hair, pushing and pulling the younger as his cock throbs.</p><p>Sokka can feel the wet spot against his panties grow larger with every tug to his hair, so he starts rutting his hips up against Zuko’s leg. It makes him feel ashamed in the best way, wildly chasing his own pleasure as the leader of the fire nation fucks into his mouth like it’s his own personal sleeve. That thought makes Sokka moan loudly around the cock in his mouth, his hips instinctively bucking forward. His moan makes Zuko thrust into his mouth harder, and the movements feed into each other until Sokka feels a burning in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>He chases the feeling, rutting harder and faster against Zuko’s leg until his cock jumps, pumping jet after jet of cum into his panties, ruining them. His mouth is stretched around Zuko’s cock as cum leaks from the front of his panties. Saliva is dripping from the corners of Sokka’s mouth as Zuko continues to fuck into it, spurred on by the image of Sokka in front of him. It only takes a few more thrusts before he shoves himself deep into Sokka’s throat, his cock throbbing as he cums. </p><p>Sokka swallows around Zuko’s cock gently, drinking down all of his cum happily and lazily, pulling off the cock with a dopey grin. “Thank you,” he says dreamily.</p><p>Letting out a snort, Zuko gently lifts Sokka and brings him to the bed, lying them both down. “Tell me the next time you’re wearing panties to a meeting and we’ll call it even,” he smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>at some point this month i'll post these before midnight my time, its not tonight tho lol</p><p>i know both these fics were 'being bored and horny during a board meeting' but as a bonafide adult w a college degree i can say thats basically what having a job is like</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>